


Green's Not Your Color

by MusicLover6661



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661





	Green's Not Your Color

The dress was too tight, the heels causing my feet to ache worse than anything I had felt in years. Tony was determined to make this the best party of the year. As if the other three weren't extravagant and gaudy. Oh well. There was no stopping the man when he was determined for something so serious. So everyone had sucked it up and put their best foot forward for the party. Nat had helped set up before, making sure the room was elegant. Sam was mingling with guest, encouraging them to get drinks from the bar, Wanda was keeping an eye out for anyone who looked a little too excited. Steve was just there for looks if anyone was honest. And then there's Bucky. The man was good looking without even trying, but tonight? I had to remember how to breathe, walk, and talk the moment he walked into the room. Sam was trying to convince me to talk to him, but I couldn't. He didn't see me that way, I was a partner on missions and nothing more.

“He's clearly staring at you, just go talk to him” Sam nudged my side lightly, pushing me closer to the man in question.  
“Sam please, I'm not dumb enough to believe it” I glanced over at Buck who was deep in a conversation with one of the guests. If it had been anyone but the woman he spoke to I would've been fine. But she was beautiful, she made most of the women in the room look like dust beneath her heels.

The moment he smiled”, her arm resting against his left arm is what broke me. I hadn't realized I was crying until Sam pulled me away from the bar, his arm tight around my waist. Steve's brow furrowed as he walked over to us, he was probably afraid someone had said something to hurt me. Too bad he wouldn't find out who had actually hurt me.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Steve's hands wrapped over my shoulders gently, his skin was so warm against mine. Damn super soldier serum.  
“Not feeling well, I think the food I ate earlier is getting to me” It was a partial lie, Bucky was getting closer to the woman across the room for us.  
“You want me to walk you back to your room?” Steve held his arm out, no matter the situation, he was always a gentleman.  
“That would be great, thank you for helping me to the door Sam” I reached up on my toes and kissed his cheek gently, giggling at the nervous smile on his face.  
“It was my pleasure, go and feel better” Sam went back over to the bar, returning to his perch.

I linked my arm with Steve's and left the room without looking back, I didn't need to worry about Bucky finding someone. He deserved to find some kind of happiness in his life, it just wasn't ever going to be with me. I was half tempted to rip off the heels I wore and carry them the rest of the way, it'd be better than getting anymore blisters.

“I can tell you're limping Y/N, do you want me to carry you?” Steve had stopped altogether, his eyebrow raised in question. It couldn't hurt to be carried by him for a little while.  
“Only because you asked” I reached down and pulled off the heels, sighing in relief as the tight confines of the shoes was gone.  
“If you fall asleep, I won't tell anyone” Steve chuckled and lifted me off my feet, cradling me tight to his chest. It felt so intimate being in a position like this with him. His arms tightened as he stepped onto the elevator.

It was a while before we finally reached my room, Steve pushed the door open with his foot, setting me down on the bed before stepping back. His cheeks erupted into a blush as he took in the situation. It felt more romantic, though neither of us were interested in each other that way. Okay, I wasn't going to deny that Steve was drop dead gorgeous, but I preferred brunettes.

“Thank you, that was very sweet of you” I dropped the heels down next to my bed, reaching back for the zipper of the dress. Steve reached over and pulled the zipper down after I struggled. Not how I expected things to end.  
“Sorry, don't need you hurting yourself over a dress” Steve chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, looking away from me.  
“I'll be fine for the night, go and enjoy the party” I held the dress against my chest, didn't need to flash the captain.  
“I wanna make sure you're alright. How about we change and go watch a movie together?” Steve was smiling slightly, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.  
“That sounds way better than the party, I'll meet you down in the lounge in say, twenty minutes?” I wanted to shower off all the makeup, and get the hairspray out of my hair.  
“I'll see you then Y/N” Steve turned without another word and left the room.

I ran to the bathroom connected to my bedroom and stripped down completely, the shower was nice and hot before I even had time to take off my earrings. The water helped ease the tension in my shoulders, washing away the night that had been almost ruined for me. Bucky was just going to find out that I didn't need him as much as I thought. I could get by just fine on my own. Once I was clean and refreshed I shut off the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel, drying off entirely. Steve wouldn't care how I looked, so I chose a pair of old holey sweats and a shirt that was actually one of his. It was huge on me of course, but it was so comfortable, I couldn't say no when he offered to give it to me.

Steve already had popcorn made, with drinks on the table. He had turned on Back To The Future, saying it was one of the movies Sam recommended. This one would probably bring back some memories for him for sure. It was a good movie otherwise, so we could just sit together and watch the movie. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and began to sit down before I noticed how Steve was sitting, or better yet laying. He was laying over the entire couch, his legs almost hitting the opposite arm rest. I raised a brow and ate a few pieces of popcorn.

“Come on, just lay down” Steve pulled the blanket back and gestured to his legs that were wide open. Goddamnit, this man was going to be the death of me right now.  
“Just know I'm only doing this so I have somewhere to sit” I set the bowl back down on the table and laid down with him, my head resting gently on his chest.  
“Mhmm, keep thinking that doll” Steve laughed as I swatted towards his chest, missing by more than a foot.  
“Turn on the movie capsicle” I smirked at Steve's feigned hurt.

He grabbed the remote and hit play, asking FRIDAY to turn off the lights. The room was dim as the movie began to play, Steve's fingers running through my hair gently. If I had been focusing on that alone I was sure I'd of fallen asleep. They were so gentle, carding through every few seconds as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. The sound of the door opening pulled both Steve and I from the screen, Tony was staring at us with a brow raised. He must've ended the party early or something.

“What do we have here exactly?” Tony gestured with his hand between Steve and I.   
“Y/N wasn't feeling well, so I suggested a movie, and I refused to sit with my legs underneath me for over two hours. And for the record, she doesn't care” Steve shrugged a shoulder, averting his eyes back to the movie.  
“How longs this been on? Move your legs I'm sitting down” Tony walked over to the end of the couch, pushing Steve's legs up so he could sit down. His hand landed on my lower back, tracing gentle circles.

Steve didn't mind the extra person, seeing as he was quiet the entire time. Steve's hands traveled from my hair, to my sides every few minutes. His chest vibrating each time he laughed, it was soothing. Once the movie ended Tony suggested we turn something else on that Steve hadn't seen. The list he had was longer than expected, and once Tony found something he enjoyed he turned it on. 

It wasn't until someone else wandered in that we tore our gaze away from the screen only long enough to see who the person was. Bucky's arm glinting in the dim light from the large TV. He stopped in his tracks as he raised a brow at the situation at hand.

“Hey, movie?” Steve gestured towards the recliner next to the couch, he shook his head slowly and walked over to the back of the couch, glaring as he noticed Tony. More importantly Tony's hands, and where they were currently.  
“No, that's alright” He turned on his heel and left the room without another word, Tony and Steve each shared a confused glance before averting their eyes back to the movie.

Tony decided to call it a night after the second movie ended, Steve was already asleep underneath of my head. Waking him up was going to be the difficult part, he was usually a heavy sleeper. After cleaning up the room, I decided on waking up the sleeping giant. 

“Steve, it's late let's go” I shook his shoulder and smiled when his eyes opened, a loud yawn leaving his lips.  
“Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep” He pushed himself up off the couch and rubbed his eyes, looking around the tidied room.  
“It's alright, but let's get you to bed” Steve swung his legs off of the couch and stood up slowly.

Steve walked off with a wave and a goodnight, the hallway leading down to my bedroom was dark. Had someone turned the lights off when we were watching the movies? Maybe, Tony had turned them off on his way up to his room, it made sense. I yawned and headed up to my bedroom, asking FRIDAY to turn on some soft music when I was inside. The soft melody almost put me to sleep, if it weren't for the fact that someone was on my bed.

“Buck-” I was cut off by his lips slamming against my own, his hands gripping onto my waist roughly.  
“Why'd you leave the party?” His voice was gruff, his fingers sliding beneath my shirt.  
“Wasn't feeling well” I panted and yanked on the shirt he wore, my heart racing.  
“Tell me the truth” He pushed back until I hit the wall, his lips tracing all over my neck.  
“Saw her touching your arm, got jealous” My brain could barely put the words together, his lips felt like heaven.

He pulled away suddenly, the warmth of his skin was gone, leaving behind a cold chill. His mouth was open as if he was going to talk, but he stayed silent.

“I didn't know what to do, she was trying to flirt with me but I couldn't focus. And then I saw you leave with Steve and I” He blushed and turned his head away, his lower lip being pulled between his teeth.  
“He wanted to make sure I was alright, I said I hadn't felt well” I reached over and took his left hand between both of my own. The metal was cold to the touch.  
“I'll make it up to you” Bucky wrapped his fingers with my own, bringing my hand to his lips.  
“You better Sargent Barnes” I smirked at the shock that ran over his features. Hook, line, and sinker.


End file.
